


The Leak

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Civil Rights, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, News Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: Someone has leaked classified information to the news media. Picard has to at least pretend to care.





	The Leak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Snowflake Challenge, day 10.
> 
> Takes place following "The Offspring".

"One last thing before we conclude," Captain Picard said at the tail end of the weekly senior officer's meeting. He sat forward and folded his hands in front of him on the conference table. Several glances were exchanged around the table.

"The Andorian _z'Taf_. The Vulcan _Thi-shas'fen_. The Tellarite _Primja_. Earth's _New York Times_ and Mars' _Martian Reporter_. Betazoid's _Frisan Ama_." Picard looked at each of his senior officers in turn. "These are all news organizations with, shall we say, skeptical opinions of Starfleet, and a record of coming out in favor of civil rights for what I believe they prefer to call non-organic sentient life." He glanced at Data. "Androids, and other AI, in other words."

No one spoke.

"Three weeks ago, all of these organizations came into possession of two Starfleet classified files, one pertaining to the attempt by Doctor Bruce Maddox to have the only android officer serving in Starfleet reclassified as property so that he could be studied, and another regarding the attempt to strip that same officer of custody of his child."

He glanced around at his officers. The all wore expressions of perfect innocence.

"Starfleet has asked me to investigate this most grievous breach of security." Picard stood up and rested both hands on the back of his chair. "So. Should anyone like to confess to a crime that will almost certainly prove unsolvable--a crime which I consider a clear cut case of morality superseding legality--a crime which, given the widespread public outcry following these revelations, Starfleet would hesitate to prosecute, although it would certainly end your career--should anyone wish to confess, you may do so..." He waved a magnanimous hand. "Now."

Silence reigned.

"Very good," Picard said after a few seconds. "I will inform Starfleet that my best efforts to uncover the source of the leak have proved fruitless." He looked at Data. "You have transformed from mere curiosity to cause celebre. You have my congratulations and my condolences. I certainly hope that the people who did this prepared you for the fact that that is very much a double-edged sword." Riker's chin dipped toward his chest, a move so subtle that Picard could choose not to see it. 

Picard looked away and then back. "Also, I am aware that you maintain a surprisingly good relationship with the man who once tried to have you disassembled. You may wish to inform Doctor Maddox that he is going to want to either get out in front of this, or keep his head down for the next few months. I'm told the backlash to these revelations has been swift and intense." He looked at Troi. "Someone seemed to know just what details to include to manipulate public outrage."

"How interesting," Troi said.

"Indeed," Picard said. "I find the entire incident most interesting. Most...edifying, in fact." He made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh covered by a cleared throat. "You're dismissed," he said, and walked out.

end


End file.
